


Inside of Diamond's mind

by CorruptedDiamond



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 11,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedDiamond/pseuds/CorruptedDiamond
Summary: ----------------------------------updates/Random stuff/SU Stuff/----------------------------------
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, This is a book about my updates, Random stuff and SU Stuff. Thank you for clicking into my book. I really appreciate it. 

You may request things for me to talk about that's deals with Steven universe. 

Thank you everyone for reading and I hope you enjoy everything I share on this book. Thank you and I'll catch you in the next part. Stay safe and goodbye ❤


	2. Navy? My thoughts (Ruby Squad)

Alright, I get it. I've already talked About Navy but not like Emerald. Giving my thoughts on why we need to see her in SU: Future. 

Alright, I would love to see Navy make a return, I wasn't a huge fan of Eyeball Ruby, That was disappointment. Aquamarine and Eyeball fusion was absolutely horrible and I didn't even care if Eyeball Ruby made a return, She wasn't the only Ruby that tried to kill Steven and the gem, Shit, Navy tricked Steven and the gems to thinking she has changed her ways than Bam! She fu*ks up their shit up. I rather have Navy fused with Aquamarine instead of Eyeball. Eyeball is such a terrible Ruby, she was the worst out of the Ruby squad. Navy will always be the Best Ruby, the rest of the Ruby squad wasn't interesting as Navy, That shit was a big turn of events when she turned out to be evil and tricked them the whole time. I mean people probably saw that shit coming but come on, Some of us fell for her tricks as well. Anyway, Seeing Navy return in SU: Future and get some revenge or even trying to live as a free gem would still be interesting. Navy is my favorite Ruby bu far of course, I would love to see her make a return but that's unlikely. We got to see some action from Navy but not a lot, She'll make a great return in Future unlike Eyeball. 

Anyways what's your thoughts on Navy? Would you like to see her make a return? Let me hear your thoughts


	3. SUF: Jasper? my thoughts

Giving my thoughts about Jasper on SU: Future 

Well let's me share my thoughts. Please this is my opinion and respect that, Thank you. 

✰ 

Let's jump into it *Claps my hands together softly* 

Well we all know how Jasper hates Steven and why but can her hate for Steven change? Well Jasper doesn't like Steven and the Crystal Gems, We've known this because she tried to shatter them or well capture them for the Diamonds in Season 1 episode 49 but can somehow her hate for Steven change? Can she change in future? Well every gem can change but some don't want to and I understand why but if Jasper is the big villain in this series, can she change or get a redemption? And if she does get a redemption, I think the only person who can help her is Steven but why? Well my thoughts again, Steven is the child of Pink Diamond which is Jasper Diamond but would she let him help her? Maybe because Steven is part of Pink Diamond so Jasper will probably talk to him only or well open up to him in the future, Yes she may not have done that in Steven universe series but she didn't know Steven was Pink Diamond son, I think the only person who can save Jasper in the future is Steven and only him but if he can't than what does this exactly mean for Jasper? Can someone else save her or what will happen to her in the future? 

Here some examples what will happen to Jasper in the Future. 

1: Jasper will get a redemption but the only person who can save her or well Help her change is Steven universe, Yes he tried multiple times but she is slowly getting close to Steven, You probably thinking "No she isn't" Well when Jasper and Steven fought or clashed against each other, Jasper seemed happy? Well after the fight, She didn't mind Training with Steven, You probably thinking "she isn't going to train him" Well maybe or Maybe not but if she does than she can get closer to him as a friend or even a big sister but if she does train him than she'll only open up to him and no one else depends on if she gets close to him and feel comfortable around him but does this mean she will get a redemption? Maybe but if she does than Steven will be the only one who can save or change her in the near future but would she hurt Steven? Most likely or maybe not, She doesn't care about the CGs but does she care about Steven? Maybe...We know Jasper has a lot of problems with her and she hates herself and doesn't care for any gem but would that change? Will Steven be able to save Jasper? I think Steven is the only person who can save her. 

2: Jasper is a brute but she doesn't want to change, why is that? She doesn't Care about anyone or anything and she hates Steven but will her hate for Steven be overboard? Like push Steven over the edge where Steven shatters her gem? We know Jasper doesn't care about herself so she wouldn't care if her gem got shattered, Right? Maybe but I think the only person who would shatter Jasper will be Steven, Well Pink Steven or Steven just with his Pink Powers, She'll probably push Steven so far that he can't take it anymore and shatter her gem in the future. This one theory about what will happen to Jasper in the future but would Steven go that far and shatter Japser? Maybe but Just my thoughts on this. 

Well my thoughts on Jasper in SU: Future. Sorry if you didn't like it but I'm just giving my thoughts. Anyways let me hear your thoughts about what will happen to Jasper in the future.


	4. Steven X Lapis Fusion?

Hey, Well you already know by the title what's this going to be about. 

Steven and Lapis fusion. 

I have many things on my mind about this. One thing is, I would love to see them fuse but would we ever get to see them fuse? Maybe or maybe Rebecca just messing with us and it's not going to happen at all. I don't even think Peridot and Lapis will fuse, That's never going to happen. Check out "The round Table" on Youtube, They explain why Peridot and Lapis destined to never fuse but back to this fusion, I would love to see them fuse but I don't think we'll ever see those two fuse, hell I'm surprised Steven and Lapis even got a episode together without the crystal gems in it...I honestly think Steven and Lapis is destined never to fuse like Peridot and Lapis. You know how Lapis feels about Fusion, I mean hell, she was trapped in a fusion with Jasper and she was even struggling trying to keep Jasper down and did that work? You probably gonna say "She wasn't trap, she trapped Jasper" No she was trapped as well with Jasper, they both was prisoners in that Fusion and You think Lapis wants to fuse again? Maybe Jasper ruined that for her forever. I know Steven is Lapis "Summer beach buddy" But still, Lapis probably will never fuse again just because of Jasper (My Favorite Character btw) Lapis will probably feel trap or a prisoner in another fusion, I mean she's not but she'll still feel like she is because of Jasper. You have to understand why she wouldn't fuse with anyone ever again, I mean hell Lapis went through some hell even though she was a totally bad friend throughout some episodes but she became better but I still think fusing with Jasper will always be stuck in her head and she'll never fuse again or she'll probably try to fuse with someone and end up thinking about her and Jasper fusing so she'll probably freak out and Stop. I really do think Steven and Lapis will never fuse in future and Lapis will never fuse with anyone, No one will force her to fuse but she'll feel like she's about to be trap again every time she attempts to fuse so in conclusions, I think Lapis will never fuse with Steven or anyone in future ever. 

Sorry about this but That's just my thoughts, Let me hear yours about Steven X Lapis Fusion...Part two will be about Steven why he wouldn't fuse with Lapis


	5. Jasper is the best character, Change my mind!

Jasper is the best Character. Change my mind.

Well Jasper is my favorite character along with Steven, Spinel, Navy, Blue Pearl and Yes White Diamond. 

Jasper is my favorite character for many reason. I mean who wouldn't like Jasper? Probably not Toxic Connie Fans...Ops. Not sorry. Anyways Jasper is absolutely the best, Whenever she appears in a scene, she makes an impact. I didn't like Jasper when she first debute in Steven universe but soon throughout the series, she became my favorite character, Yes you probably saying "Jasper out of all the characters?" Yes Jasper. I really hope Jasper gets a redemption and the only person I want is to save her is Steven quartz universe. They have been growing a bond with each other, Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah tell me "They haven't grown any bond" Bullshit. There's a bond growing between them, a slow bond but definitely a bond nevertheless. Steven and Jasper is my top favorite characters so having Steven save her and she gets a redemption, will make me happy...Happy? Yes I said "Happy" Am I the only one that have Jasper as their favorite character? 

Let me say something first, I definitely don't ship Steven X Jasper at all. I see Jasper as another sister for Steven, a big sister to him so seeing them ship together is just weird. 

Anyways, Jasper is perfectly disgusting. Mean, arrogant, violent, bitter, fearsome, and most importantly, powerful. She is so god damn cocky that she uses her helmet as a weapon rather than a line of defense. Her expressions are so bold, with her evil, crooked, toothy smiles. I can't wait to see more of Jasper in the near future of Steven universe and I wouldn't mind seeing her and Steven fuse...Am I the only one that wants this? Hopefully not.


	6. Thoughts on Connie

Alright, Listen up. I know I've been bashing Connie for quite some time and I have friends who are Connie fans and make Connie Stories, I don't hate Connie fans, I don't hate Connie stories, I just don't like how Connie turned out, Her character was great until she trained with Pearl and became a Pearl 2.0 but does that mean I hate Connie or Connie Fans? I just don't like the new Connie. I rather have the original Connie back and I don't have nothing against Connie fans. 

I'm just upset with Toxic Connie Fans that has been harassing people because other people ship Steven X Gem instead of Connie, It's ridiculous and childish but that doesn't mean I'm gonna start hating all Connie fans, I just don't like the toxic Connie fans. I don't like how Connie turned out after Training with Pearl, and I don't like how Connie treats Steven but Maybe if she didn't train with Pearl than she wouldn't became such a bad character. 

Anyways I've been thinking lately, What would've happened if Connie didn't train with Pearl, What happened if Garnet trained Connie? Would Connie still act the same or be totally Different? Not training with Pearl and instead training with Garnet, Maybe she would've became a amazing character and not became a Pearl 2.0. 

I honestly think Garnet should've trained Connie instead of Pearl, Connie would be a better fighter and actually treat Steven differently. Let me say, Connie hasn't won any fights in SU at all, The only time she actually won anything is when she was fused with Steven as Stevonnie and won against my favorite, Jasper but that doesn't count as a win for her, I don't know, Maybe if she trained with Garnet than it would be different, right? Maybe she would've became a amazing character, Maybe she would've became a great fighter and actually win a fight, maybe she wouldn't treat Steven like garbage but That's not Connie fault, It's Pearl that trained her into a Pearl 2.0 and another reason why Pearl is the worse character. 

Yeah.Yeah.Yeah.Yeah, I know, I've bashed Connie for quite some time but I'm trying to give Connie a shot, Pearl was the one who turned Connie into a horrible character but who knows, Maybe she will become a great character in future (Connie) Maybe Connie will step away from being a Pearl 2.0 but as for right now, I'm gonna give Connie a shot and stop bashing her, again, It's Pearl fault that's she a horrible character. 

Anyways, I'm sorry if I made any of my friends who are Connie fans mad or upset by me bashing Connie. Sorry again.


	7. CG's against my Waifu Jasper

Alright some of yall know that Jasper is my favorite character in Steven universe but I'll like to point somethings out and tell you that none of the crystal gems have beat Jasper without Fusing. Let's start off, Shall we? 

Garnet   
Let's talk about Garnet, We all know she's a fusion and the two gems who make Garnet is Sapphire and Ruby but that doesn't mean she's a regular gem like Pearl, Amethyst and even Rose, She's a fusion as known as Garnet and let me say, Sapphire and Ruby can only Beat Jasper when they fuse into Garnet, Hell even Garnet was barley able to beat Jasper so how would you think Sapphire and Ruby can? Well I'm 100% sure they can't beat Jasper at all and never will, The only time they actually beat Jasper was in "Jail Break" fuse as Garnet and I'm pretty sure that's the only episode Garnet beat Jasper. I honestly think if Jasper and Garnet have another fight scene, Jasper would wipe the floor cleans with Garnet without breaking a sweat. Garnet is getting soft in future and Jasper is still the same so Jasper wouldn't even have to summon her gem weapon (Crash helmet) to beat Garnet, Jasper would finally get rid of Garnet (Sapphire and Ruby) if she wanted to without trying. Jasper would beat Garnet once again if they have another fight scene. 

Pearl  
Well you know we haven't seen Pearl and Jasper go head to head, do you know why? Well let me tell you. Jasper would beat Pearl in a fight, well more like a unfair fight but Jasper would beat Pearl non-stop every time in a fight without trying or breaking a sweat, Hell I'm pretty sure if Pearl fused with someone that the size as Jasper similar to Garnet size, She still wouldn't beat Jasper, Pearl always leaves Garnet to go against Jasper and hell Jasper beats her but the only reason Garnet beat Jasper is fusion, I'm 100% sure Pearl would never beat Jasper and never beat Jasper as a fusion as well. Jasper don't even have to try, She'll shut Pearl up easily than be on her way. Jasper would stomp Pearl everytime. 

Amethyst  
Well we seen Amethyst and Jasper go head to head and let me say, I like Amethyst but she will never beat Jasper in a fight like Pearl. We've seen Amethyst and Jasper go head to head and we've seen who won multiple times so this isn't really a fair fight, right? Well if Amethyst wasn't overcooked, Sorry. Anyways if she wasn't overcooked and she was trained by Jasper than she'll have a chance to beat Jasper or even give a really good damn fight. Amethyst isn't a bad fighter, she's just not better than Jasper, Plain and simple. 

Connie   
Yes I know, Connie a organic human but let me say, The only time Connie actually won a fight against Jasper was when Steven and Connie Fuse to make Stevonnie, Hell Connie actually never won a fight by herself and that is actually true but Connie would never beat Jasper in a fight by her self without Fusing Stevonnie. 

Steven universe  
Alright!!! Steven quartz universe is the only one that beat Jasper without fusing and that's in future. Steven used his pink powers to beat Jasper and let me say, Steven will probably be the only CG to beat Jasper without fusion. Hell even Jasper was shocked and surprised a hybrid beat her in a fight without fusion, she was impressed by Steven and hell, even I was. Steven will be the only CG who beat Jasper in a fight without fusion. 

Alright, Well that's the Crystal gems against Jasper. Anyways Jasper is my favorite character and I'm quite happy the only person she lost to in a fight was Steven. Anyways Let me hear your thoughts on who can beat Jasper...


	8. My thoughts on Melachite

My thoughts on Malachite, Let's about that. 

*Starts playing "Good mythical morning Theme* 

Sorry again, Had to but anyways Let's talk about Malachite. What can I say about her? She's a unstable fusion, yes we know that but she's only a unstable because Lapis and Jasper don't get along but what would've happened if they did get along? What would've happened if Melachite was a stable fusion? Could she be a powerful fusion? Most definitely if Lapis and Jasper got along together. I won't lie to you, I like Malachite, She's a interesting fusion and I would love to see more of her but would we get to see Malachite again? Maybe but not with the Lapis we know or The lapis that's all good. Would Jasper fuse with another Lapis? The same two Lapis in future we seen destroying Planets. We know Jasper would love to fuse with Lapis to form Malachite but does she still want that? Maybe or Maybe not. Again, I would love to see Malachite in future but it wouldn't be with the same Lapis, that's for sure but I'm pretty sure we won't see Malachite in future at all and that's disappointing, I do miss Malachite and I'm sure I'm not the only one, right? Probably am but I would love to see more action from her and see how powerful she really is, we barley got to see that. Yes she did get to fight but still wasn't enough, We need more from her and we will definitely not get that in future.

Anyways, I miss Malachite and I might be the only one who miss her but let me hear your thoughts on Malachite


	9. SUF: My thoughts on Spinel ❤

Well, You should've known I would make this. Personally, I love Spinel, she's amazing and when she first appeared in SU: Movie, She instantly became another one of my favorite gem. Anyways, My thoughts on Spinel, Let's talk about that. 

Spinel is a amazing gem, She was perfect in Steven universe the Movie, Many other people would think differently but you'll definitely won't change my mind about that. Hell, I'm sure Toxic Connie fans wished Spinel never was created but it just makes it so much better knowing these Toxic Connie fans are hating Spinel. Anyways back to talking about Spinel. Well I really hope we see more of Spinel in the future and if we don't than I'm gonna be absolutely furious and disappointed, I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if idiot Rebecca didn't put Spinel or even give Spinel an episode but who knows? Maybe she would but how likely is that? Probably likely or maybe not, I don't know because we've seen bismuth but did she have more scenes or even a episode that's surrounded around her? Of course not and I'm talking about SU: Future not Steven universe. Hell, Seeing Spinel get an episode would make alot of Spinel's fans happy but what's really her purpose in future? Who knows, Maybe she's just like Bismuth and don't even matter, however though, I do believe Spinel has a bigger part in future but you're probably thinking, "What do you mean?" well Spinel is...like Pink's Daughter along with Steven being Pink's son so Spinel and Steven has more crap in common than he does with anybody else, Spinel and Steven was both suffering from being left behind by Pink Diamond/Rose so if there was any gem that Spinel or Steven can relate to it's each other. I think Steven or I know Steven would open up to Spinel only and not even Amethyst can relate to what Steven is dealing with and what Pink did to him and Spinel. They're like the children that Pink neglected and left behind so why wouldn't Spinel be the one who Saves Steven? Like how Steven saved or redeem Spinel and she became a better gem. Anyways, Spinel could or would be the only gem that can actually save or Help Steven but would Steven allow Spinel in? Like talk to him or talk to her, would he allow her? I would probably say so because again Steven and Spinel has more crap in common than any other gem. Spinel would understand what Steven going through and help him unlike The gems because they don't understand nor they actually understand what's causing this because he won't open up to them but if Spinel would've or could've seen Steven like this than yes, I would think she would understand and actually be there for him unlike the gems so him opening up to Spinel, isn't far fetch nor unlikely so thinking Spinel would have a small part in future is likely but I'm more leaning over towards Spinel having more of a bigger part in future instead. However, Rebecca sugar may not allow or give us what we want by giving Spinel the bigger part, Rebecca of course, Would put Connie as the character who gets the bigger part to save Steven which is absolutely disgusting and ridiculous. Spinel is...very unique, She's more closer to Steven than any gem but does Rebecca allow Spinel to be the one who saves Steven? Definitely not which is disappointing but hey, we may not know, maybe Spinel will have a bigger part or maybe she's just a one time character, Anyways, I do think Spinel will be the one who Save or Help Steven even through it's a unlikely theory because of Rebecca. 

Anyways, That's my thoughts on Spinel. Let me hear yours.


	10. My thoughts on the Diamonds (Not Villains)

My thoughts on the Diamonds. Let's talk about that. 

*Sits down in a comfy chair than place my coffee mug with Jasper symbol on it on the coffee table* 

Well I haven't talked about the Diamonds at all and I don't know if anyone else have either but that's probably unlikely, anyways, shall we jump into this? Good, let's start. 

Well what's my thoughts on the Diamonds? Well I personally I see the Diamonds not Villains. Yeah.Yeah.Yeah.Yeah, I could care less about your garbage ass toxic comment, it doesn't phase me, You can shove that toxic ass comment up your A-Hole for all I care. Anyways, The Diamonds are not villains because of many reasons and I'll go over with those reasons with you because Why not? The Diamonds are not evil, they're just broken, doing what they know, and getting avenged for what Rose Quartz did just like my waifu Jasper was doing. Blue Diamond was broken about Pink Diamond, She was Pink sister and Pink was taken away from her, trust me....I know how it feels to lose a sister, It breaks someone down badly that you will stop at nothing to avenge them, It's sad to lose someone you care about. Yellow Diamond was trying to be the strong sister but we all know she was breaking down inside and just wanted Pink back as well with White, white probably saw Pink as her own daughter and she was taken away from her, Do you know how bad that has to feel? To lose a daughter? Have people call her the villain because she just wanted Pink back...It's ridiculous. The diamonds promised themselves that they will get revenge for Pink and they wanted to finally be happy to catch Rose Quartz and shatter her for taken someone they cared about away from them. Yes I know that Rose was Pink Diamond but did they know that? Not until the end of the series but guess what? They was happy even though it wasn't Pink, it was Pink's son yet they still loved Steven as they loved Pink, They may not shown that but I'm 100% they cared about her and when they heard about her getting shattered, All three of them broke down like someone shattered their hearts, They're not Villains, Yes White did take Steven's gem out but she just wanted her daughter back, she wanted Pink Diamond back as well with Blue and Yellow, it's heartbreaking if you think about. The Diamonds are innocent as well with Jasper, They chased after a fake gem name Rose Quartz but in the end they found out that Rose was actually Pink Diamond, What Pink did to the Diamonds, put them through that was unacceptable and harsh and selfish, Her own family and she did that to them. Don't give me bullshit saying “They really still evil” shove that up your A-Hole, You're wrong, they're doing what they know, Being leaders, making new gems to live, and Avenging Pink, The only person who truly believed that the Diamonds can change is Steven and guess what? He changed them, remember “He” changed them, Nobody else did. The Diamonds was innocent the whole series but they just needed that someone to believe in them and that someone is Steven, He helped them even though, They caused Pain towards him because They was trying to avenged Pink, Yellow and Blue sister, White's Daughter. They're really not evil as you say they are. I'm quite disappointed people didn't even think about this and instantly just called them “Villains” and made them look like Villains. It's ridiculous. 

Everything the Diamonds did was for a reason and a good reason. 

1: They Diamonds did what they did because that's what they know. If you think about, We're not different from the Diamonds at all. 

2: The Diamonds just wanted to avenge Pink diamond and finally be happy to shatter the gem who took someone they cared about away from them

The Diamonds are innocent and I'm standing by that. What's your thoughts on the Diamonds? Let me hear them. Thank you.


	11. My thoughts on the two Lapis Lazuli

My thoughts on the two Lapis Lazuli. Let's talk about that. 

*Sits down in a comfy chair than places my coffee cup with Jasper symbol on the cup on the coffee table* Leave me alone, Jasper is my favorite character....

Well we've seen the two Lapis lazuli and we've seen how much damage they can cause but our Lapis is way more destructive than those Lapis but why is that? Well The two Lapis haven't learned alot from their powers unlike our Lapis but why haven't they learned more? How long was these two lapis alive or how long was these two lapis created? Well I do think these Two lapis was created when our Lapis was but I still haven't understood why these two lapis didn't learn more from their powers to be more destructive like our Lapis, I mean if these two lapis was created when our Lapis was, wouldn't they want to learn new things they can do with their powers? If these two Lapis was created when our Lapis was than why haven't these two Lapis learned new things? Learn new destructive ways to destroy a planet? Learn stuff like our Lapis does? We haven't they explored their powers more? See what they can do? Maybe these Two Lapis wasn't created when our Lapis was, Maybe these two Lapis was created after a few years our Lapis was created but still I don't understand why they haven't explored more of their powers throughout the years instead they learned new things from our Lapis in the episode “Why so Blue” If these Two lapis was created years ago than wouldn't you think they've explored their powers and learned new things and possibly defeated our Lapis depending if they actually learned new stuff they can do with Water or their powers. 

I won't lie, I'm happy we have more Lapis lazuli in the show but we all know that these Two Lapis will side with Jasper but why? I mean they enjoy destroying planets, they enjoy what they do and they enjoy causing pain to gems or battling against gems so why wouldn't they join Jasper, I mean, I would definitely join Jasper, Who wouldn't? Anyways, These two lapis are very....unique, The freckle face Lapis is well...Strange, She loves destroying planets but she enjoyed dancing whenever Lapis was singing, She started dancing alittle as the mean Lapis gave her a face saying “Are you seriously doing that?” I do like the freckle face Lapis, She seems sweet and she seems like she wants to change but is that all just fake? I don't personally think she's faking trying to change when she arrived in little Homeworld but I do think she will come face to face with Jasper and somehow Jasper will convince her on why she should join her or shouldn't change. We all know how Jasper is very persuasive and how gems look up to Jasper as a famous gem so would this freckle face Lapis be excited to meet Jasper or would she just wouldn't care? Well I think, The freckle face Lapis will be thrilled to meet Jasper and listen to what she has to say, This Freckle face Lapis would be easy to convince but as for the mean Lapis, That's another story. I do like this freckle face Lapis and the mean one, however through, What is really their part in future? Beside Joining Jasper, Maybe these two Lapis will provide a new Fusion for Jasper and be stable unlike Melachite but how powerful will this fusion be? Well depends on if these two Lapis can learn new things from their powers and make the fusion much more powerful than other fusions, However, Will this Fusion actually happen in future? I would think so because Jasper doesn't like getting defeated so in order to win, I think Jasper will ask these two Lapis to fuse, They may be hesitant about it but nonetheless fuse with Jasper to beat whatever they have to deal with but I do think These Two Lapis will get a redemption at the end of the series or hell even maybe between the series because, I do think our Lapis sees these two Lapis as sisters, well I'm sure they're sister or even cousins so our lapis wouldn't allow these Two lapis to be shattered, I mean hell, our Lapis is literally the only Lapis we ever saw in the series so why would we get these two Lapis than have them get shattered and not a redemption? I think it's very unlikely that these two Lapis will even come close to being shattered, I do think, they will get a redemption as well with Jasper, Eyeball, aquamarine and whatever that pink beast is, I don't think we'll just get these new gems or fusion and just have them get shattered and not a redemption, that's unlikely because Steven doesn't want nor does he ever want to shatter a gem, He'll always try to find a way to change a gem and make them better no matter the cost. 

Was these two Lapis created with or without our Lapis? Trick question because we don't know yet, Maybe they was created with our Lapis but wouldn't our Lapis explained that she was created with two other Lapis or more? How many Lapis Lazuli was created? Where was the lapis lazuli created? How was the Lapis lazuli created? Wouldn't our Lapis explained everything? She did explain a couple of things about her, however through, She didn't mention anything about other Lapis lazuli and how many was created, wouldn't she known this because she was created along with them or was she created alone? I don't think and I'm Positive that our Lapis wasn't alone when she was created, I mean of course she wasn't but why didn't she mention anything about other Lapis lazuli? She didn't mention how many are there, She didn't mention anything that has to do with other Lapis, I may be wrong but I'm sure that our Lapis wasn't be truthful when she explained somethings to Steven so why mention these two Lapis now? Why care for them now? Why change them now? I do think our Lapis is hiding something in future that she doesn't want anyone to find out about but I do think these two Lapis will find out what she's hiding and try to cause some damage towards her or try to convince our Lapis to join Jasper, Yes far fetch but I wouldn't be surprised, We've seen our Lapis at her worse but can she get anymore worse, Yes I do believe she can and the only gems that I think that can cause her to get anymore worse is the two Lapis because we've seen Lapis use water to make a water giant and almost destroyed the two Lapis so if anyone can make her anymore worse than these two Lapis fits perfectly but what does exactly mean for our Lapis when she becomes more worse? Maybe joining Jasper or maybe becoming the way she was, A destructive gem that shows no mercy. Anyways, I may be wrong with Lapis hiding something from the others but I do think these two Lapis will cause some sort of damage to our Lapis and make her more worse than she is, However, I do believe that our Lapis is very more messed up than Jasper or any other gems, Yeah..Yeah..Yeah, Hate me if you will Lapis lovers but I don't care for your toxic ass opinion, I'm simply stating facts, Our Lapis is very messed up but I won't get into this because that's for another day. Anyways, These two Lapis may have a bigger part in the series than they should but again, I do believe these two Lapis will get a redemption and possibly becoming apart of little Homeworld with our Lapis. 

These Two Lapis are very unique and not alot of back story, however through, These two Lapis are quite...bigger problems for Steven than we think, I may be wrong through but if these two Lapis explore more of their powers than they will be very and I mean very destructive just...Like...Our...Lapis. They're really bigger problems than Eyeball, Aquamarine, Cactus Steven, and hell even Jasper depending if they can explore more of their powers and learn new things they can do with water. Anyways, These two Lapis are deadly, Destructive, and Dangerous so a bigger problem? Yes, Yes I do believe. 

Well I'm done rambling on about these two Lapis but I do quite like them, They're unique, Anyways, What's your thoughts on these two Lapis Lazuli?


	12. My thoughts on the Pink Beast

What is this Pink Beast? Let's talk about that

*sits down in a comfy chair and places my coffee cup with Jasper symbol carved into the cup on the coffee table* again Jasper is my favorite, I don't care. Anyways Pink Beast, Let's talk about that. 

We've heard theories and I mean....Vox Theories, Kill me now. Anyways, we've been all talking about this creature or Beast but what exactly is it? Well I've been thinking on what this is, Would you like to know? Of course you do, Well sit down and enjoy some hot coco as you read through this. 

1: This Pink Beast is....Steven, Yes I said "Steven" don't act surprised you Hippie. Anyways, this beast may be Steven because of many reason. We all know Steven is stressed out but can his stress cause Corruption? Possibly and he may get corrupt and turned into this beast, I mean, I wouldn't be surprised because the features of the beast is similar to Steven. The Pink beast looks like to have a Human Nose and some features similar to our boy Steven with the spikes, Yes I know Steven don't have spikes but the spikes is similar to his hair which is possibly but not far fetch. anyways, Steven is a hybrid yet he can still get corrupted because he's still half Diamond but can a Diamond get corrupted? I mean, Why wouldn't they? What's special about them? Corruption is...like a disease, it can get to anyone no matter what so a Diamond getting Corrupted? Yes I do believe. Stress cause corruption? Yes I do believe. Steven getting corrupted? Yes I do believe. This theory is not far fetch but Do I believe in it? Well...kinda of, Our boy Steven is dealing with alot of Stress so him turning into this ccorrupted Beast, I mean the beast is similar to Steven, His eyes are similar to Steven just corrupted, His nose is human, His powers may be Stevens power but more advanced because of his corruption. Again, I kinda of believe and kinda of not but it's just a theory. 

2: This Pink Beast is actually a monster from Earth. Yes crazy right but listen. think about it, Spinel's Injector was the largest that ever impaled the earth, so massive that could definitely create a monster the size of the one in the Steven Universe Future opening, even the color scheme is the same, now you might say that Steven had eliminated that pink substance entirely in the end of the movie, but I believe he only managed to reach the surface of Beach City, this colossal injector might had reached further down, thus creating this monster in the process, notice it's shape that resembles a worm in a way, it might just burst out of the ground after it's creation is complete.

3: This Pink beast is the creator of White Diamond. Yes far fetch but think about, How was White Diamond created? Yes she was the first ever Diamond and first ever gem but how was she created? I think this Pink Beast created White Diamond so she can expand across the galaxy to make more gems and destroy any Planets that come across them but I think when White changed, This Pink Beast is the reason why it's here now because it wants to bring back order and stop this so called "Peace" for gems. They was not made to have peace so this pink beast sided with Jasper to bring back order and this Pink Beast mind controled White to do whatever it tells her that's why she's Pink, again this may be unlikely but who exactly created White Diamond? 

Well that's my thoughts on this Pink Beast. Let me hear your thoughts


	13. My thoughts on Kevin

My thoughts on Kevin. Let's talk about that.

*sits down in my comfy chair and places my coffee cup with Jasper symbol on the Coffee table. Leans back in my comfy chair* 

Hello everyone. I'm going to share my thoughts/Opinions on Kevin. Anyways, Let's jump into, shall we?   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kevin is a character in Steven universe, We all know that and yes we do all hate Kevin because he's a “Fuckboy” and he's extremely rude, disrespectful, immature, and ect other shit but let me say something, I'm quite glad to have Kevin as a character in Steven universe. You're probably thinking “Why are you glad about that?” Well I'm glad about that because Kevin is a unique Character, Alot of people in beach city is always so damn sweet, caring and nice until Steven and Connie met someone named “Kevin” who is a perfect person for his role, He is very confident and usually cocky about somethings yet he made Steven and Connie or Stevonnie very uncomfortable which is really creepy but what better person to do that than Kevin? I don't think we've saw Kevin in Future but has he changed? Probably but I wouldn't want him to change, His character makes him who he is and having him change would just be....weird, We all see Kevin as this over cocky, Rude, Disrespectful, creepy, and a fuckboy person so having him change would be like getting brownies that filled with mustard, nobody wants that. Sorry. Anyways, Kevin is the perfect asshole in that show and if he changed than who would be the next Kevin? Nobody probably. I don't like Kevin but I don't hate him, Yes I know, Hate me but I'm just giving my opinion. I don't hate him because again, He's perfect for his role and what he does in the show makes him who he is, There always has to be that one asshole in every show and in steven universe, that's Kevin so having him change would be disappointing. Again, I don't like Kevin but I don't hate him, He may be a complete douchbag but he's a great character that makes everyone hates his guts yet he doesn't give a shit unless it has to do with Stevonnie, Yes kevin is absolutely creepy and disgusting but you have to admit, Having Kevin not in the show would just be weird right? Of course, Again he's unique yet a complete douchbag which makes him perfect. 

Again, I'm just sharing my thoughts/Opinions on Kevin and my last few words will be, I'm glad Kevin is in the show. 

Anyways, Let me hear your thoughts on Kevin. Thank you and I'll see you next time ❤


	14. My thoughts on Blue Pearl

My Thoughts on Blue Pearl. Let's talk about. 

*Sits down in my comfy chair as I place my coffee cup with Jasper symbol, I place the coffee cup on the coffee table* 

Hello everyone. I'll be giving my thoughts/Opinions on Blue Pearl. Let's jump into it, Shall we?   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blue Pearl is a character on Steven universe, We all know that and a lot of people like her and some don't but personally, I like Blue Pearl and she's a great character but we don't see a lot of her because she's not a big major character like others which I understand but would we get to see more of her in future? I would say, Probably not but it would be nice to have her get more scenes or more parts in future but that's unlikely. Anyways, People has been wondering or maybe they haven't but people want to know if she has two eyes which wasn't shown in the series but Blue Pearl has two eyes. Her left eye is seen in a drawing by Joe Johnston, and her right eye is implied in the episode "The Trial", where, when hit by Blue Diamond's emotional wave, a tear flows from under her bangs so we know she has two eyes but I just want to make that clear to everyone. Anyways, Blue Pearl is a great character and amazing artists, we've seen this before in many episodes and in future. Blue Pearl is a loved character which I think she is but I mean who wouldn't like Blue Pearl? She's great, She's unique, and she is very sweet. I would probably mark Blue Pearl as my 5th favorite character in the show, All of you should know that Jasper is my first so don't ask “Who's your first?” Hippies, I love you. Anyways, Blue Pearl doesn't get alot of scenes which is understandable but disappointing. I would like to see more of Blue Pearl and I'm probably not the only one so seeing her more in future would be great? Of course but again, Unlikely through. 

Anyways, That's my thoughts on Blue Pearl, my last few words about BP. She's a great character. 

Let me hear your thoughts on Blue Pearl.


	15. My favorite SU/SUF ships

My Favorite SU/SUF Ships. Let's talk about that. 

*Sits Down in my Comfy chair than Place my coffee cup with Jasper symbol on the Coffee table* 

Want to hear my favorite ships? Well let's find out, Shall we?   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
My top 10 favorite ships of Steven universe/Future

1: Steven X Spinel = Stevinel

2: Lapis X Peridot = Lapidot

3: Steven X Lapis = Stapis

4: Amethyst X Pearl 

5: Ruby X Sapphire = Rupphire

6: Amethyst X Peridot = Amedot

7: Yellow Pearl X Blue Pearl 

8: Freckle face Lapis X Mean Lapis

9: Aquamarine X Eyeball 

10: Freckle face Lapis X Steven...Yeah  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well These are the characters I ship, Deal with it Hippies...Love ya ❤ anyways what is your favorite ships in Steven universe/Future? Let me hear it!!!


	16. My thoughts on the Crystal gems

My thoughts on The Crystal gems. Let's talk about that. 

*Sits down in my comfy chair than places my coffee cup with Jasper Symbol on the Coffee table* 

Hello Everyone, I'll be sharing my thoughts/Opinions on the Crystal gems. Let's get started, Shall we?   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
What can I say about the Crystal gems? To much shit actually and I don't want to spend alot of time on this but here's my honest opinion about these hero's called The "Crystal gems" well let me say, They're not hero's nor even a damn family to Steven. They're more villains than Jasper and The Diamonds, They treat Steven like Garbage and they're never there for him when he's dealing with so much stress and to make it worse, They treat Steven like his Mother which is ridiculous because Steven is better than Rose Quartz in so many ways. Let me give some examples Hippies, Steven made Peace, Steven healed the Corrupted Gems, Steven made the Diamonds changed, Steven is better than Rose Quartz Aka his mother but what does this has to do with the Crystal gems, Well the Crystal gems didn't do none of that, Steven is the one who changed everything and don't be saying "They helped Steven along the way" Wrong, They treated Steven like Garbage along the way and kept doubting him but Guess what? He did the unthinkable, He saved Earth from the Cluster, He made Peace, He made the Diamonds heal corrupted gems, He changed the Diamonds, Did the Crystal gems do that? No Steven did and just because Steven is part of the Crystal gems doesn't mean the others are allowed to take credit for what he did. I could literally go on and on about how bad Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl is but it's so much....Steven is the real Hero in the crystal gems while the others are just fake ass hero's taking credit for what he did. I do not like Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl because alot of reasons and it's so much. Crystal gems the protector of Earth? Yeah fucking right, Steven is the real protector of Earth...Hell outta here with that BS.

Anyways I'm done with talking about this. Let me hear your thoughts/Opinion on this.


	17. My thoughts on Bluebird

My thoughts on BlueBird. Let's talk about that.

*Sits down in my comfy chair than places my coffee cup with Jasper symbol on the coffee table*

Hello everyone, I'll be sharing my thoughts on Bluebird which is a fusion and you should know that Hippies.....Anyways, Let's jump into it, Shall we?   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alright, Right off the start, This fusion is absolutely disgusting and I'm disappointed that eyeball ruby is with Aquamarine, Where the hell is Navy? She's way better than Eyeball and that's for sure. Just because Eyeball almost killed Steven in a bubble in space doesn't mean she deserve to be fused with Aquamarine, Hell Eyeball is the worst Ruby in the Ruby squad yet somehow she's apart of a fusion and apart of the rebellion that Jasper (Love her) is leading. Navy is way better than Eyeball so why did Aquamarine choose her? Maybe eyeball came to Aquamarine and provided her some info or a Plan to crush Steven but didn't work did it? This fusion named “BlueBird” is absolutely a disgusting fusion ever to be created, Hell I'm sure if Navy was with Aquamarine the fusion will still look disgusting but she's still better than Eyeball. I personally hate this fusion, Rebecca could've done better than this garbage ass fusion but she's lazy as hell and ruin everything that would make the show better but we got the most ugliest/Disgusting fusion ever in Steven universe. I almsot vomit when I first saw the episode “BlueBird” That episode was garbage, Haha seriously Rebecca? I'm laughing over here because we have this garbage fusion which she could've done better than “Bluebird” also what a great name for a garbage fusion, Lucky it's not a good fusion because that name absolutely blows. Lol. Who the hell came up with “BlueBird”? Haha. I can imagine someone just coming up with the idea for this fusion and Rebecca just instantly responding

"Yes...Yes!!! I love it!!!" 

Shatter me....My 2yrs old niece can come up with a better fusion name than that garbage ass name...Such a disappointment. *Mocks Rebecca* “Hey Guys, Check out this new fusion named “BlueBird” isn't she awesome?” Awesome? Almost made me vomit just seeing a picture of this disgusting garbage can fusion. Alright!!! I hate this fusion but that's my opinion. 

Anyways, Let me hear your thoughts on BlueBird


	18. Steven needs a vacation

We all know Steven is dealing with alot of Stress and to make it worse, The gems are just making it more worse...Let's talk about that. 

*Sits down in my comfy chair than places my coffee cup with Jasper symbol on the coffee table* 

Hello everyone. I'll be talking about Steven. Anyways let's jump into it, Shall we?   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Again, We all know Steven is dealing with Stress and still hearing about “Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz” but has Steven ever taken a vacation? Seriously, Think about it, Has he? Maybe taking a vacation and relaxing would help Steven a lot but would Steven actually take a vacation? I hope so because he doesn't need to deal with all this shit and have the gems just sit there and watch...Smh. Seriously though, our boy Steven needs a damn vacation....Boy needs to relax and enjoy himself and stop worrying about everyone else and worry about him for a day. I'm sure we all know Steven needs a vacation...

Anyways, Let me hear your thoughts about this...


	19. Rose Quartz is the worse character (Here's why)

Rose Quartz is the worse Character. Let's talk about that. 

*Sits down in my comfy chair and places my coffee cup with Jasper symbol than places it on the coffee table* 

I hate Rose Quartz and always will. She will never get a redemption ever...Let's talk about that.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
1: Rose was a terrible leader

Her leadership to the Crystal Gems and her colony was awful, leading her own people to their demise for her OWN freedom and live with humans. She doesn't even think about the consquences of her actions. She manipulated the Gems to fight a war over 1000 years. Let thousands of Gems either get shattered or corrupted. Lied to the Crystal Gems From their sacrifice, all it lead to is PD not having her own colony and living with humans. The whole thing could've been avoided if only she just tried and communicate with Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond, their doesn't have to be a gem genocide. 

2: Everyone suffered because of her

After the gem war and "Pink Diamond shattered" many characters from both sides, Crystal Gems and Homeworld are hurt of it and they are still coping with the lost for 1000 years. Jasper loved her Diamond but now she's "gone", she hates herself and Rose Quartz then she gets corrupted. Blue Diamond still to this day is griefing over Pink Diamond being shattered, moaning for her lost but she still alive. The Cluster, made up of every gem that particpated in the war are forced together to become a weapon to destroy the Earth. Yellow Diamond still misses her, even if she annoyed her in "Jungle Moon".  
All of the Rose Quartz are bubbled because of her. Pink Diamond doesn't tell Greg, her own husband of who she is. Pearl has done everything for her diamond, loved her and cared for her. She was so loyal to her like she kept her identity a secret for 1000 years. She also shapeshift to a Rose Quartz to "shatter" Pink Diamond and that cause her to have trauma which is probably the reason why she doesn't shapeshift much in the show, Even after all that, she left her to be with Greg and give birth to Steven without telling her to move on. Now she moans for her and still misses her. Also it made sense of why she was so upset that she doesn't know about Pink Lion because Pearl IS owned by Pink Diamond, so she has many secrets to tell her. The worst of all is her own son, Steven Quartz Universe. He has to bare all of her mother actions. He has face Homeworld and bubble the corrupted gems because she left her responsibilties onto him while he's only 14 years old which tells that she didn't do a very good job of protecting the Earth. So many lives ruined so she can be free from her duties as a Diamond. What a horrible way to do it to everyone that cared and loved her.

3: The Deciever 

Rose Quartz have always showed love and kindness to everything and always give messages however it seems she lied about everything. Pearl doesn't belong to anyone however she's Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz which means Pearl isn't unique. So Rose Quartz loves humans and yet she kidnaps them and put them into a zoo for god knows how long. They don't even decide how they live, they're forced to live into a procedure. 

Conclusion   
Now that what I call a scum. Not only she fake her own death to escape her role as a dictator, she ruin many lives of characters, a terrible leader to her colony and crystal gems, and her messages we're a bunch of lies and propgranda. There is not redeption for her, she has to face judgetment for her crimes. Rose Quartz is without a doubt is the worst character in Steven Unvierse 

What's your thoughts on Rose Quartz


	20. My thoughts on Amethyst

My thoughts on Amethyst. Let's talk about that. 

*Sits down in my comfy chair than places my coffee cup with Jasper symbol on the coffee table* 

Hello everyone, I'll be sharing my thoughts/Opinions on Amethyst. Let's jump into it, Shall we?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
You guys know how much I hate the “Crystal gems” well mostly Garnet and Pearl but what about Amethyst? Well I wouldn't say she's the worst but she did cause some stress to Steven but not a lot like Pearl and Garnet, Honestly, Maybe Amethyst is the only one that cares about Steven? I mean of course she does but in my opinion, She's definitely better than Pearl and Garnet, Yes Amethyst hasn't always been there but she was there for Steven more than Pearl and Garnet, that's saying something. I don't hate Amethyst, I really don't like Pearl and Garnet but Amethyst is the only actually gem/Person there for him. Hell I don't think even his father is there for him when he's dealing with so much stress but I may be wrong, Anyways, Amethyst is actually a sister towards Steven but I would like to see more of Amethyst around Steven and try to have him open up to her and explain what's going on. Amethyst probably wouldn't understand but she'll be there for him if Steven opened up to her depending if Amethyst spends more time around Steven in future. Again, I don't hate Amethyst but she needs to be there for Steven in future because anything can happen to our boy Steven and who's there for him? Sometimes Amethyst but that “Sometimes” needs to be always, out of all the crystal gems, Which includes Bismuth, Lapis, Peridot, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst, Amethyst is the only one that would be there for Steven if she actually knew what was going on and how much pain he is holding in, Pearl and Garnet is just making it worse but Amethyst is....well She would be there for him if he opened up and explained to her what's going on. I'm not bashing Steven or Amethyst, I'm just giving my opinion. Again, I do believe Amethyst is the only person close to Steven that actually was and will be there for him and it's ridiculous but great that someone is there for him. 

Anyways, That's my thoughts on Amethyst. let me hear yours thoughts on Amethyst.


	21. My thoughts on Garnet

My thoughts on Garnet, Let's talk about that. 

*Sits down in my comfy chair than places my coffee cup with Jasper symbol on the coffee table* 

Hello everyone, I'll be sharing my thoughts/Opinions on Garnet. Let's jump into it, shall we?   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hate Garnet....Right off the start. Garnet acts so cocky, and confident which is annoying because she's not even a skilled fighter and don't be saying or thinking about commenting “She's the best skilled fighter in the crystal gems” Well you're clearly so damn absolutely wrong about that, Wanna hear the real skilled fighter in the crystal gems which they should be the leader instead of some defect fusion....Steven motherfucking quartz universe is the most skilled fighter in the crystal gems, Hell Steven would wiped the floor with Garnet and not even breaking a sweat just like how Jasper dominated Garnet in a fight. Don't you dare talk bad about Jasper Hippies. Anyways, Garnet is a terrible and I mean terrible Leader, Why the hell did Rose pick Garnet to be the leader of the crystal idiots? Pearl definitely doesn't deserve to be the leader and she's not even a skilled fight, Amethyst wouldn't want to be a leader anyways but as for Steven, He's way more mature than Garnet will ever be and that's saying something.....I hate Garnet, I really do. Garnet as a leader? *pinches the bridge of my nose* Please just shatter me...Worse damn leader alive, Hell Steven wasn't even the leader yet he made Peace, He changed the Diamonds, He made the Diamonds heal corrupted Gems.....What the hell? Isn't a leader suppose to be the one who guides them towards that path? Clearly not *Flips table* Steven wasn't even leader and he guided them down that path and he became the hero, not that disgrace of a fusion, I know, messed up but whatever. Garnet is terrible just like Pearl. I'm just giving my opinion and spitting facts in your face. Still believe Garnet is a great leader?.....Shatter me. 

Anyways, Let me hear your thoughts about Garnet.


	22. Reason why Jasper isn't a villain

Well Some of you guys already know that Jasper is absolutely my favorite character and always will so I've been thinking about giving some reasons on why Jasper isn't a villain and why she does half the crap she does. Please understand, This is my opinion and I'm literally spitting facts so accept it or hate it but Jasper is better than the Crystal gems and more caring and good than the Crystal gems will ever be. Let me give you some reasons why I think this. 

We all know Jasper is a homeworld gem that served Pink Diamond before she was shattered by Rose Quartz than transferred over to Yellow court but Jasper is a good gem and actually cared about someone until she was taken away by Rose Quartz, now some of you will say “Jasper isn't a good gem, She tried to shatter The Crystal gems and destroy them” Well You're right about that but for a good reason. Jasper only wanted to avenge Pink Diamond and shatter Rose for what she did along with her little army called the “Crystal Gems” let me inform you, Jasper cared about Pink Diamond and probably actually loved her but she only wanted to get revenge because Rose took her Diamond away, She wasn't a bad gem nor a villain, Jasper was broken and hidden her feelings when Pink was shattered but I think when Pink was Jasper Diamond, I think Pink was the only Diamond/Gem that Jasper actually cared about and opened up and feel wanted so having her Diamond get taken away from her is really heartbroken, made her feel broken, and made her like she is now. Let's think for a minute, shall we? What if Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz took Jasper with her when she left or faked her shattering? Would Jasper accept? I think Jasper would've followed her Diamond, here's a reason why, again, I think Jasper love/Had feelings for her Diamond so Jasper leaving with Pink or Rose wouldn't be surprising and Joining the crystal gems but You probably still thinking Jasper is a villain....I disagree with you so damn much, Jasper is a gem that is broken, Hidden her feelings, Hate herself, and only wanted Pink Diamond back, Now don't tell me saying “Remember When Jasper first arrived to Earth” How could I forget Jasper first appearance? The only reason she actually came to Earth, 1: Help Peridot but when she found out about Rose being there than her main objective was Capturing Rose Quartz for Yellow Diamond because Rose shattered Jasper Diamond so how would you feel if someone shattered your Diamond that you was close to and started falling for? You'll end just...Like...Jasper. Wanting Revenge against the person who took someone you loved from you, someone that made you feel wanted, someone that cared about you, someone that made you happy, She was taken away from you just like how Pink Diamond was taken away from Jasper, She is only like that because of Rose Quartz. Hell Jasper is the good gem in this story unlike the crystal gems, The gems think Jasper doesn't care about no one but let me tell you something, Jasper went out of her way just to destroy Steven and the Crystal gems throughout the series for Pink Diamond, to avenge Pink Diamond, to finally be happy she shattered the person who took someone she cared about away from her. Jasper isn't the Villain, she just wanted to avenge someone she cares about but people make her look like a villain which is absolutely bullshit but hey, I'm just spitting facts at you. 

Again Jasper isn't the villain, She's the good gem and as for the Crystal gems, They're more villains than Jasper and those Diamonds, I can tell you alot of reasons why but that's for another day.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed me rambling on about Jasper because I have no problem on doing that, I'll make a whole damn story just rambling on about Jasper, Anyways, I'll catch you next time and stay safe everyone. Goodbye. ❤


	23. Mother Figure

Let's talk for a minute about Jasper being a “Mother Figure” towards Steven, You probably thinking, That will never happen and Jasper doesn't care about anyone. Well Read the last Chapter I just published “Reasons why Jasper isn't a villain” than you'll understand why she doesn't care about anyone. Anyways Let's get into this. 

Jasper would make a great Mother Figure for Steven unlike Pearl and that's a damn fact. Let me inform on something, If Jasper wasn't like she is now and cared for Steven than I think Jasper would care for Steven as her own son, be by his side whenever he needed someone to talk to, Train him, help him learn new things. Jasper isn't a bad gem and never will be, She just need to be guided on the right path and the only person, I think that can help her with that is Steven. Jasper would be better than Pearl because we all know, Pearl wasn't there for him whenever he was dealing with Stress and Don't tell me “Yes she was” She definitely wasn't as well with Garnet and Amethyst, They're never there for Steven whenever he's down or dealing with crap or with stress, now If Jasper was taken by Pink Diamond whenever she faked her shattering than Jasper would be part of the Crystal gems right? Of course and be the leader as well but I think when Rose would give birth to Steven, Jasper would be broken that Pink left but she also would promise herself and Pink to protect Pink child like it's her own and always be there for him whenever he needed someone, train him, help him and never let anyone harm him. Jasper wouldn't try to rip Steven's gem out like Pearl when Steven was a baby, Hell I think, Jasper would've shattered Pearl is she did that in front of her. I honestly think, Jasper would make a better mother figure than Pearl would ever be in her entire gem life. We know Jasper loved Pink Diamond and cared for her so of course she would protect Pink Child no matter what and let no one harm him. 

Yeah I know what you're going to say “Well Why did Jasper treat Steven like that in future than?” Seriously? I mean hell Jasper went through hell just trying to avenge someone she cared about but now she found out that Pink Diamond was actually Rose Quartz? I mean She probably regret hurting Steven but doesn't want to show it because she hides her feelings, she wants to still look tough and not look weak, I mean if she wanted to hurt Steven in future than she would've but she didn't, yes they fought but it was more like training him kinda of. She was happy and not full in rage so I think Steven is slowly building a bond with Jasper and I think, He's the only one who can save her or She's the only one who can save him. now if Jasper was better than she would protect Steven and care for him, Hell, I'm pretty sure Jasper actually cares for Steven in future but just don't shows it. Jasper would make a better mother figure for Steven and help him through his stress unlike those gems. 

Anyways, I'm done rambling on about how Jasper is better and always will be than the Crystal gems. Let me hear your thoughts on this. Anyways, Thank you and stay safe everyone. Goodbye ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this or even clicking into this ❤ Stay safe and goodbye ❤ 
> 
> Also this is my opinion so understand that Please, Thank you and goodbye ❤


End file.
